yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 018
Episode Summary The duel is not going very well for Joey, as long as Call of the Haunted is on the field, any Zombie-Type monster destroyed by battle is Special Summoned back to the field as its ATK increases by 10% of its original ATK. He Summons Time Wizard, but fails in the effect, destroying all of his monsters and taking a huge chunk of his Life Points. Joey is continuously forced to defend until Yugi and the gang arrive, having to deal with a lot of traps to get there. With their encouragement, Joey Summons Red-Eyes B. Dragon and destroys Pumpking the King of Ghosts, stopping the ATK increase of all of his monsters. However, Dragon Zombie still destroys Red-Eyes, taking out Joey's strongest card and leaving him with just 150 Life Points. However, Yugi figures out the Zombie monsters have 0 DEF and Joey has a card in his deck that can win the duel for him. He draws Shield & Sword, which switches the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field for one turn. He activates the card after Summoning Battle Warrior. This makes the ATK of all of Bonz's monsters 0 while Battle Warrior's ATK becomes 1000. He attacks Dragon Zombie, wiping out the rest of Bonz's Life Points. During the duel, they find out who Bandit Keith and Joey says he will one day, face him. Joey now has eight star chips, just two more before he can become a finalist. As the group leaves the cave, Keith's gang blocks the entrance with a large boulder, too heavy for any of them to budge. Keith then beats up his minions and takes all of their star chips so he can enter Pegasus' Castles. Joey Wheeler vs. Bonz Continued from previous episode, Arena of Lost Souls - Part 1 *Joey Summons Garoozis and destroys Clown Zombie dropping Bonz's Life Points to 1305, but because Call of the Haunted is still in effect, Clown Zombie is Special Summoned to the field and its ATK increases by an amount equal to 10% of its original ATK. It destroys Garoozis and drops Joey's Life Points to 1530. *Joey Summons Time Wizard, but loses its effect. Both of his monsters are destroyed and his Life Points drop to 630. *Bonz passes. *Joey Sets a monster. *Bonz Summons Pumpking the King of Ghosts, which increases his other Zombies' ATK by 10% of their original ATK each turn. Dragon Zombie destroys Joey's face-down monster, Kojikocy. *Joey then Sets Armored Lizard, Glass Man and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman, all of which are destroyed by Dragon Zombie. *After Yugi and the rest of the gang arrive, Joey Sets a monster. *Bonz Sets Stop Defense and destroys Joey's face-down monster, Tiger Axe. *Joey Summons Red-Eyes B. Dragon and destroys Pumpking. *Bonz destroys Red-Eyes with Dragon Zombie, dropping Joey's Life Points to 150. *Joey draws and Summons Battle Warrior, then activates Shield & Sword. Now the Zombies have 0 ATK while Battle Warrior has 1000 ATK. It destroys Dragon Zombie, wiping out Bonz's Life Points. Featured Cards * Armored Zombie * Clown Zombie * Dragon Zombie * Stop Defense * Pumpking the King of Ghosts * Flame Swordsman * Time Wizard * Garoozis * Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Kojikocy * Armored Lizard * Glass Man * Masaki the Legendary Swordsman * Tiger Axe * Battle Warrior * Shield & Sword Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes